


Unofficial Dads

by WhatTheFuckRichard



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Deaf Clint Barton, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is 17, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Matt Murdock, Protective Natasha Romanov, Team Red, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade is 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheFuckRichard/pseuds/WhatTheFuckRichard
Summary: Wade, an 18 year old boy in New York and a senior in Midtown Tech. Peter, a 17 year old junior that also goes to Midtown Tech and lives in New York as well. Wade and Peter rescue a young, frail and small girl, who seems no older than the age of five, from a mugger. But Wade, and surprisingly Peter were a bit too late to save the young girl's parents from the mugger and the mother and father end up getting shot and dying from a good amount of blood loss. Wade and Peter grow quite attached to the girl quickly and have no choice but to adopt the small girl, but they also face some very complicated and long challenges along their journey as well. Not every story ends well.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Unofficial Dads

**Author's Note:**

> Please read this it's important. Peter is Tony and Steve's son but Tony and Steve divorced because I don't ship stony. Maybe I'll make it Ironstrange idk. Loki and Bucky will be like big brothers to Peter because I like when Bucky is Peter's big brother but I also like when Loki is and I can't find fics where they both are so I'm going to do it.  
> Trigger Warning(?): Elly's parents die in this chapter. It doesn't go into detail it just says that there are two dead bodies so I don't know if that's triggering but I'm putting a warning here anyways. It's pretty much how Bruce's parents died in Gotham just a 5 year old instead of a 12(?) year old.

It was a late Friday night and Peter and Wade were on patrol. It was almost time for them to head back to the tower when they heard two gunshots and a muffled scream coming from an alley not very far from where they are. They quickly swung over there and found a little girl who couldn't have been more than 5 crying besides 2 dead bodies. Peter rushed over to comfort the girl while Wade ran off in search for the killer. 10 minutes later Wade came back saying he couldn't find anyone that could be the killer. Peter asked him to call the cops and a half hour later after they both comforted the little girl and found out her name is Elly the cops arrived. They explained what happened and were about to leave and give Elly to the cops but she wouldn't let go of them. They tried to tell her that she had to go with the nice cop but she wasn't having any of it. After about five minutes Peter caved and asked the cop if it was alright that she stayed with some friends of his. The cop who they found was name Detective Santiago told them that she would have to go to the station for booking but that if his friends could meet them there than they could figure something out. Peter and Wade were at the station ten minutes after Det. Santiago and Elly got there. They asked for Det. Santiago at the front desk so as not to seem suspicious if they knew who she was. When they walked over Det. Santiago they asked if it was her to which she confirmed before asking if they where Spider-Man and Deadpool's friends. "We are yeah. And this must be Elly?" Peter asked "Yes this is Elly and you two are going to be taking her if it's to my understanding?" "That is correct yes." "Good, well we just have to get all the paperwork sorted." "And what does that involve?" "Just making sure she doesn't have any other family and if she doesn't then we'll get the paperwork sorted assuming that you are 18 or older." "Wade is 18, but I still have a few months to go." Peter responded. Det. Santiago waited a moment before responding with "that's fine Wade will just have to be the one to adopt her and then in a few months when you turn 18 you can adopt her then." "We can do that, yeah." Peter responded. "Well then let's get all the paperwork sorted then." And with that they were off to her office.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I know that this isn't very long, but I'm working on it. Soon I'll have longer chapters, but right now I have a giant writers block and I'm using this to get through it but it's still going to take a while. I would like to give a big thanks to for writing the summary of this story for me she took about an hour out of her time to write it for me and it was about 3 A.M. when she did it so I'm really grateful.


End file.
